Matthew Boulden
His Excellency the Right Honourable Matthew Boulden, P.C., M.P., O.C. is a Model Parliamentarian who was active during MPSP17 and MPSP18. In MPSP19, Boulden served as Governor General, overseeing the first year of the "Inter-block" Era. MPSP 17 Matthew Boulden joined the LIT Party of Canada in MPSP 17. However, because he forgot to fill out the party registration form in time, he ended up starting as an independent on the morning of the first day. Also, because of the merger between LIT and CPU, Matthew Boulden ended up joining the CPU caucus for the first day. After lunch on the first day, Matthew Boulden received a position as a Minister and received his Honourable title. Matthew continued to sit as a member of the CPU caucus throughout the remainder of MPSP 17. MPSP 18 Matthew Boulden took a much more active role in his second year of Model Parliament by joining the WAVE Party leadership team as the House Leader. Matthew Boulden was instrumental in writing the main policy points for WAVE's campaign efforts. Further, Boulden played a key role in campaigning and helping to lead WAVE Party to the largest victory in MPSP history with a total caucus size of 120 members. This result was twice as large as the next closest party's caucus size. During the sitting days of MPSP 18, Matthew Boulden organized the WAVE Party's caucus as the Government House Leader. Part way through the afternoon of the first day, Matthew Boulden was made Prime Minister after the Rt. Hon. Taylor Sullivan resigned her seat amid scandal. Shortly before the vote on the GNARLY Act, sensing his Government could fall, Matthew Boulden made a Statement by Ministers and pleaded one last time for the House to consider voting for his bill. After a controversial vote, the WAVE party narrowly lost the confidence of the House. On Day 2, Matthew Boulden entered the House as the Leader of the opposition. However, Matthew Boulden immediately resigned his seat and position to become a Page in the House of Commons and served out the rest of the second day as the first Page in MPSP history. MPSP 19 After winning the IPPSSA elections for the position of Vice-President of Academic Affairs in Political Science, Matthew Boulden became the Governor General for MPSP 19. In this position, Matthew Boulden set out to create his Model Parliament Committee. Matthew Boulden directed his Committee to introduce new changes to Model Parliament including designing a new logo, creating social media platforms and a website, ordering an MPSP banner, creating MPSP merchandise including pins and sweaters, using the user-friendly EventBrite for ticket purchases, hosting a MPSP 101 event, hosting a Francophone Social Event, and confirming Academic Immunity for the sitting days. One major challenge for MPSP 19 was hosting the sitting days in the Sir John A MacDonald building, rather than Centre Block's House of Commons. At the beginning of the second day, Matthew Boulden was ordered to be removed from the House of Commons by the Speaker, Rt. Hon. Jonathan Hopkins, P.C., M.P., C.C. As a result, Matthew Boulden was barred from entering the Chamber for the remainder of the day. Matthew Boulden finished the event by making an impassioned speech at the closing ceremonies at City Hall. Matthew spoke of the importance of making this event inclusive and encouraging everyone to take every advantage they can out of this event. Matthew cited his own personal growth that came about from this event and hopes others can experience the same.